Pohatu (2001)
"It's a puzzle, brother. Each stone supports another. Alone, they are powerful. Together, even a Toa cannot budge them. But the key to the puzzle is there, if you know where to look." - Pohatu, Tales of the Masks Pohatu was the humorous, easy-going Toa Mata/Nuva of Stone. History Toa Mata Early Life Pohatu and the rest of his team came into being on the island of Artakha. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened. The Toa were immediately told by Helryx of their destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. The Toa were then trained by Hydraxon in combat. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, Pohatu used his mask to try and get away but Spinax caught up to him. He also tried to create shards of glass on the ground but that still didn't work. On another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid them across Daxia. The Toa spent all day attempting to retrieve their Kanohi, but were only able to do so when Lewa realized they were to work together, and thus did so. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. Tahu and Kopaka then led the other Toa to the Codrex. After they entered it, the hatch sealed them inside, and the two Toa were forced to explain their situation to the others. They could not leave the Codrex, because the energy storm that now filled Karda Nui would kill them. They also told them that they had to enter Toa Canisters , since the Codrex could not support life. Pohatu was the first to enter them, where they remained for thousands of years. They were actually shot up into the sky and fell down into the ocean. They were originally intended to land on Mata Nui, then make their way to Metru Nui and reverse Mata Nui's sleep. However, something went wrong, and the canisters just floated in the ocean for a thousand years. It wasn't until Takua collected the Toa Stones of Mata Nui that the Toa were summoned to Mata Nui's shores. Quest for the Masks After awakening and emerging from his pod, Pohatu found his way to the village of Po-Koro. Suffering from amnesia much the same as the rest of the six Toa, Turaga Onewa had to explain who and what Pohatu was, the current chaotic situation on Mata Nui, and the destiny of the six Toa. Following this Pohatu met Kopaka and the rest of the Toa, and they embarked on their quest to fulfill their destiny. Pohatu, as the rest of his fellow Toa, first had to collect five Kanohi Masks and a Makoki Stone. Upon completing this task, the team came to the Kini-Nui and received their Golden Kanohi. They then descended into Makuta's lair and after fighting and defeating the Shadow Toa and the Manas, they defeated Makuta himself for the first time through their combined strength. The Bohrok War However, there was no time for rest. Almost immediately after their victory, the island came under attack by the Bohrok Swarms, which Pohatu and the other Toa fought valiantly to fend off. The Toa had to collect eight Krana to defeat the Bohrok; Pohatu and Gali led a mission that secured half of these. When Po-Koro came under attack by Tahnok, Pohatu used his Kakama to save Hafu, who was trapped outside the village. Hewkii, under the influence of Pohatu's Komau, helped catapult the Toa and Matoran behind the walls to safety. After retrieving one of each breed of Krana, Pohatu and the five other Toa descended into the lair of the Bahrag, queens of the Bohrok. During the battle, an illusion created by the Bahrag left Pohatu and Onua, the two strongest members of the Toa Mata, fighting empty air. However, Tahu's call freed Pohatu from the illusion, and he gave Tahu a gigantic boulder as a shield. As the Toa Mata combined their powers to trap the Bahrag, the lair began to collapse, and the Toa fell into six tubes filled with Energized Protodermis. This mysterious substance transformed the Toa Mata into Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva The Invasion of the Bohrok-Kal When he transformed into Pohatu Nuva by a lake of Protodermis, the Toa of Stone gained even more strength and endurance, increased mask powers, armor, and new tools. These tools were the Climbing Claws, hooked weapons that could be used for a variety of purposes. Pohatu often utilized them for climbing the canyons of Po-Wahi. Uses against enemies included melee combat and as handcuffs. Additionally, the two claws could be combined into a bladed sphere called the Kodan Ball, which Pohatu could kick at his enemies, much like he kicked boulders before his transformation. After the loss of his elemental power, Pohatu was confronted by Gahlok-Kal. The Bohrok-Kal of Magnetism used its powers to attach several Mahi to Pohatu, disabling him. After he was found by Tahu Nuva, Lewa Nuva, Takua, and Jaller, he joined them in their search for the Bohrok-Kal. Pohatu and Onua worked together to fight another Bohrok-Kal, the Tahnok-Kal. Onua taunted the Bohrok-Kal, and when it retorted by firing its electric bolts at the Toa Nuva of Earth, Pohatu kicked a polished ball into the path of the electricity. Although the tactic only disabled the Bohrok-Kal for a short time, it allowed the Toa Nuva and Turaga to gain vital information from the captured Krana-Kal. He and the other Toa Nuva soon cornered the Bohrok-Kal at the lair of the sealed Bahrag. There, Pohatu relied on his connection to his the Nuva Symbol, causing Pahrak-Kal's power over Plasma to overload, destroying the Bohrok-Kal. Quest for the Mask Of Light Pohatu was present at the first Kolhii game at the Ta-Koro Kohlii stadium. There, he tried to make peace between Tahu and Gali, before the game. He also was present when the Kanohi Avohkii's prophecy was translated by Nokama. Later, he traveled to Onu-Koro, happily telling the Onu-Matoran that the prophecies of the Seventh Toa were coming true. After the Rahkshi attacked the village, he escaped with the Matoran and Onua. After a while, he met with the other Toa Nuva at Kini-Nui to make a last stand against the Rahkshi. It was there that he first saw Takanuva. After Takanuva defeated Teridax, Pohatu saw the rediscovery of Metru Nui and helped to build boats and travel there while the Turaga told their stories about the long-lost island. Ignition Upon arriving back on Metru Nui along with the others, the Toa Nuva and the Turaga was immediately invited to a secret meeting of Dume's. There, he along with the other Toa learned that the one they sworn to awake, Mata Nui, was dying, and his only hope was the Mask of Life which was located on Voya Nui. So Pohatu and the other Toa set off to this mysterious island in Canisters similar to the ones they arrived on Mata Nui. Upon arrival, they met with the Piraka, and a fight broke out. One by one, Pohatu witnessed his fellow Toa fall. Pohatu was later knocked out by Hakann, leaving Onua the only one left fighting, whom also fell. Zaktan, the leader did not dare to leave them alive, so he ordered them to remove the Toa's tools and Masks, and then throw them into Mount Valmai, an active volcano. The volcano erupted, and the Toa Nuva escaped. However, they were attacked by a confused Voya Nui Resistance Team believed them to be more Piraka, and attacked them. Balta (who had been freed from the cave by Axonn) stopped his friends. The twelve heroes were knocked out after retrieving their masks by Brutaka. Later after the Toa Inika came, the Matoran freed the Toa Nuva. They returned to Metru Nui on a special mission that the Toa Inika were not to be informed about. World Tour They had freed the Bohrok and were currently on their way to Odina to find the Staff of Artakha (though the Staff had been pushed to the bottom of the list as Pohatu and Onua are looking for the Heart of the Visorak, a gold crystal that summons Visorak). He was then teleported by Botar to Daxia where he saw the Staff of Arthaka being used to restore the Universe to its former aspect. Then all of a sudden, they were teleported to Arthaka. There they met Artakha (although he didn't show himself), to begin their final task. Artakha gave the Toa special armor and teleported them to the Universe Core. The Toa Nuva witnessed a battle in the sky and Artakha communicated them a few last words "Go, Toa Nuva, go at last and find your Destiny!" Shadows in the Sky .]] After arriving in Karda Nui, Pohatu charged into battle, with both sides retreating. The Nuva then decided to split into two teams, Lewa, Pohatu, and Kopaka stayed above in the sky and Tahu, Gali and Onua went to the swamp below. Kopaka captured Kirop and stole the second Keystone from him. They then tricked him into leading the Toa to the Shadow Leech Hive. When they reached the hive, Kopaka and Solek stayed to confront Mutran while the others searched the Hive for the Shadow Leeches. They accidentally passed the vats, which were cloaked in an illusion of Mutran's, and found that Toa Ignika had been replaced by a gigantic Rahi. They attacked, but the Toa Ignika struck back. Pohatu managed to stop the Toa, recognizing his mask, realizing that it was the Ignika. Suddenly, the five were attacked by Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah. Mutran attempted to infect Lewa, but Pohatu rescued them and the four Toa and three Matoran sped out of the the hive using Pohatu's Kakama Nuva, pausing only to destroy the Shadow Leech vats. The Toa then stole the third Keystone from the Makuta's base and confronted them. The five Makuta retreated to the Swamp of Secrets, and the Toa followed. Pohatu, Photok, Tanma, Solek, Kopaka, and Lewa arrived in the swamp. The Toa Nuva reunited, and then prepared to fight the final battle against the Makuta. The Final Battle form.]] During the Final Battle, Pohatu fought against Gorast along with Photok. However, she used her Kanohi Felnas and buried both of them under a ton of stone. Pohatu eventually freed both himself and Photok. Later, Pohatu spotted Gali and Takanuva. After talking and a little travelling, the three encountered a group of Niazesk. Takanuva defeated them with a Shadow blast, causing Pohatu to believe that Takanuva was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise. Pohatu told Takanuva to prove that he was Takanuva and that he had ten seconds or he would attack. Gali managed to form a mental link with Takanuva, proving that it was really him. After regrouping, the eight Toa learned of the energy storms and the Kanohi Ignika's countdown to the end of the universe. After a battle with the Makuta, the eight Toa entered the Codrex and discovered three vehicles. Pohatu claimed the Rockoh T3, Lewa claimed the Axalara T9, and before Kopaka could claim the Jetrax T6, Antroz managed to steal it. As all three vehicles battled, Antroz eventually teleported out. Kopaka then released barriers of ice around the two vehicles to stop them from ramming into the Jetrax T6, and he jumped into the Jetrax T6. Later, while using the vehicles, the seven Toa managed to make their escape from Karda Nui as the Energy Storms started. Pohatu later used the Rockoh T3 to help defeat the Rahkshi and Teridax's forces on Metru Nui. The Awakening The Toa Nuva made it back to the Coliseum and were with the Turaga when they announced that Mata Nui was finally awake. But they found out that after Matoro put on the Mask of Life and saved Mata Nui, Teridax slipped into Mata Nui's body and put Mata Nui's soul into the Mask of Life. Pohatu later resisted within the Archives with the other Toa Nuva. He later traveled to Destral with Takanuva. During the Battle for Bara Magna he, alongside Gali, defeated half a legion of Skakdi. He later evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently on the newly formed Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna On the new planet, he crossed paths with Kopaka, and the two built a cooling shelter, when Toa Lesovikk came and told them that Karzahni (Being) had escaped. The two Toa then agreed to the terms that they follow Lesovikk the next day. The two then set out on their journey to find the Toa of Air, when he came across the body of Karzahni, now dead. After examining the crime scene, they found the blade carried by Lesovikk. Kopaka and Pohatu agreed to bring him to justice after violating the Toa code when they noticed a cyclone was heading right for them. Pohatu then sped away from the cyclone and Kopaka created a wall of ice in front of the cyclone, trying to stop it. The cyclone disappeared after Pohatu used his Kakama Nuva to speed around the cyclone in the direction opposite of its rotation. They thought about what or who created the cyclone, but Kopaka suggested that it was just a normal cyclone. They then left, carrying Karzahni back with them. After arriving at a Matoran and Agori camp, Tahu and Gali came back from their expedition. Kopaka and Pohatu then told them the story. Gali then told them about how they saw Lesovikk on their journey north, but he didn't have a blade with him. The next day, they both set off on mounts for the north, talking about how they would take care of Lesovikk. They knew that Toa had become traitors, how they had been handled, and that there weren't many Toa left. Three days later, they found something in the bushes. Just as they were about to attack, they heard a mental scream and their minds were filled with various images. They then found the body of Tren Krom splattered all over. Both Toa thought that Lesovikk had done this as well, but an image of a red star made Kopaka think otherwise. Red Star They discussed what to do next when Pohatu heard a noise in the trees above. Kopaka reacted by blasting ice in the trees, freezing what he knew was a winged creature. This creature told them that he saw Tren Krom, but he didn't know what had killed him, and he introduced himself as Gaardus, a Matoran who was experimented on. Gaardus then told them about his life and how Tren Krom had also given him an image of the red star. The two Toa thought about how they could get there when Gaardus told them that he could teleport to places he had been before. He then activated this ability, resulting in them ending up inside the red star. The three then met three Kestora who knew Gaardus. The Kestora discussed Gaardus's actions last time he was on the star, and began debating on what to do with the three. Pohatu quickly disarmed the Kestora, and Kopaka eventually froze them. They then discovered Gaardus had disappeared, and they decided to look for another way out. Pohatu and Kopaka were then surrounded by more hostile inhabitants, before being saved by the Matoran Mavrah. Alternate Universes ''The Kingdom Pohatu was killed by numerous Rahkshi alongside Toa Mahri Hewkii. Dark Mirror Pohatu was the only member of the Toa Mata to realize the immorality of the Toa Empire, and led Lesovikk's rebellion against Tuyet's regime. Personality and Traits Always one of the friendlier Toa, Pohatu was happy to see the team coming together and the internal fights a thing of the past. He was regarded as the most loyal and reliable team member, so easygoing and with such a good sense of humor that even Kopaka couldn't help liking him. But Pohatu was also a fierce fighter, especially when he felt the weak were being threatened (for example, when he charged at the Phantoka Makuta right when he saw the three Av-Matoran in danger). Pohatu was down to earth and was one of the only Toa who usually wanted to stay together. He was always considerate and nice to fellow Toa, Turaga and especially Matoran, and was somewhat of a consultant for the other Toa. He was possibly Kopaka's closest friend; when Pohatu was believed dead was the only time that Kopaka openly showed emotion. Powers and Equipment on Pohatu]] As a Toa Mata, Pohatu, being a Toa of Stone, possessed elemental powers of stone, along with great strength. He used Feet Additions, which he could use to kick and smash boulders, and wore a Kanohi Kakama, the Mask of Speed, which would let its user travel faster, allowing him to move anywhere in seconds. As a Toa Nuva, Pohatu had enhanced powers over Stone. He had a pair of Climbing Claws, to climb cliffs and and channel his powers, and stronger feet additions, and wore a Kakama Nuva, the Nuva Mask of Speed, which would let its user travel at amazing speeds, with enhanced reflexes and the ability to pass through objects. On Artakha, Pohatu received a set of adaptive armor, which would adapt its user to suit their environment, and adaptive weapons. In Karda Nui, the armor adapted Pohatu, giving him Twin Propellers, a shoulder-mounted Midak Skyblaster, and an adapted Kakama Nuva. the Kanohi came with a visor, to protect the Toa's eyes when traveling at high speeds. When on the Rockoh T3, the armor adapted Pohatu so that he had no weapons, and wore an adapted Kakama Nuva. The mask had a visor with fins, meant for aerodynamics. Set Information Pohatu (2001) *Set Number 8531. *Contains 49 parts. *Released in 2001 in the LEGO TECHNIC BIONICLE line. *Features an upside down gear box body for a unique appearance. *Includes a special boulder-like rock piece for Pohatu to kick. *Can be combined with Tahu (8534) and Onua (8532) to build Toa Kaita Akamai. Pohatu Nuva (2002) *Set Number 8568. *Contains 44 parts. *Released in 2002 in the BIONICLE Nuva line. *Continues the upside down gear box body for a unique appearance. *Can be combined with Tahu Nuva (8572) and Onua Nuva (8566) to build Akamai Nuva. Toa Pohatu (2008) * Set Number 8687. * Contains 68 parts. * Released in 2008 in the BIONICLE Phantoka line. *Can be combined with Toa Ignika (8697) and Vamprah (8692) to build Niazesk. Rockoh T3 * Set Number 8941. * Contains 390 parts. * Includes a special-edition Toa Pohatu Nuva figure. * Toa Pohatu Nuva stands 7" (18cm) tall. * Rockoh T3 measures 16" (41cm) long. Trivia *During the prototype stages of BIONICLE, Pohatu was named Kick. *Pohatu has the most released forms along with Jaller, Matoro, Hewkii, Lewa, Takanuva, and Tahu. *In the game ''BIONICLE Heroes, Hewkii used Pohatu's hands as two bionic pistols. *In BIONICLE: Mask of Light, Pohatu was voiced by Trevor Devall. *As both Pohatu and Pohatu Nuva, his torso was upside-down so the arm action would make his legs move. *In Bionicle the Game, Pohatu is the only Toa not to have a boss fight nor have any enemies in his level. *In the Maori language, Pohatu means "stone" or "pebble". *In the instructions for the Toa Kaita, Pohatu is shown to have a black ball piece to add to his chest like with Tahu, Lewa, and Kopaka, but the actual set does not have that. It's possible that Pohatu was to have this piece at some point, but by the time the idea was changed, the pictures showing him with that piece had already been released. See Also *Gallery:Pohatu *Pohatu Mata Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Pohatu Nuva Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Phantoka Pohatu Nuva Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Pohatu Nuva (pilot form) Building Instructions on LEGO.com fi:Pohatu Category:Midak Users Category:2010 Category:Spherus Magna Category:Karda Nui Category:Bara Magna Category:Mata Nui Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Toa of Stone